Sesame Street Records (label)
SESAME STREET Records was a custom label created in 1974 to release singles & albums of material from the SESAME STREET television program, as well as original recorded material featuring the show's cast. From 1974 to 1976, titles were manufactured & distributed by Children's Records of America. From 1977 to 1984, titles were manufactured & distributed by Distinguished Productions. The label, unfortunately, was shut down in 1984. Label design of singles The singles label design was very simple. It consisted of solid-colored labels in various colors, with all printing in black. The SESAME STREET sign was at the top of the label. For a complete listing of the singles, click here. Label design of albums File:Bert's Blockbusters Side 1.jpg|1st version label (Click to enlarge) File:Signs Side 1.jpg|2nd version label (Click to enlarge) File:Christmas Eve on Sesame Street Side 1.jpg|Canadian Pickwick label (Click to enlarge) File:Wynken, Blynken & Nod.jpg|German 45 of "Wynken, Blynken & Nod" (Click to enlarge) The 1st SESAME STREET album label design was yellow, with blue & white rings around the outside edge. At the top of the label was an olive green SESAME STREET sign, with white lettering, & outlined in blue. This version of the label was used from 1974 to 1976. The 2nd SESAME STREET album label design was yellow, with white & blue-green rings around the outside edge. At the top of the label was a slightly smaller dark green SESAME STREET sign, with white lettering & outlining. This version of the label was used from 1977 to 1984. All titles originally released between 1974 & 1976 were also reissued with the new label design, as well as updated distributor information on the label & on the back cover. Canadian pressings look similar to the USA versions, except that they mention being manufactured & distributed by Pickwick Records of Canada, instead of Children's Records of America or Distinguished Productions. (See above.) While SESAME STREET singles in the US were only released with solid-colored labels, at least 1 German single matches the USA album label design. (See above.) Album discography The following is a list of all known record albums released on the SESAME STREET Records label, in numerical order. 22050 SERIES: *CTW 22051 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bert%27s_Blockbusters '''Berts Blockbusters] (1974) *CTW 22052 - The Electric Company (abridged reissue of Warner Bros. BS 2636) (1974) *CTW 22053 - (not issued-was to have been Bob & Susan Sing Songs from SESAME STREET) *CTW 22054 - (not issued-was to have been Tu Me Gustas (I Like You)) *CTW 22055 - Letters ...& Numbers, Too! (reissued as Letters & Numbers) (1974) *CTW 22056 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Ernie%27s_Hits '''Ernies Hits] (1974) *CTW 22057 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sing_the_Hit_Songs_of_Sesame_Street Sing the Hit Songs of '''SESAME' STREET]'' (1974) *CTW 22058 - C is for Cookie (1974) *CTW 22059 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird_Sings!_(album) '''BIG' BIRD Sings!]'' (1974) *CTW 22060 - Somebody Come & Play (reissued as Play-Along Songs) (1974) *CTW 22061 - [[Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella (album)|Let a '''FROWN' Be Your Umbrella]]'' (1974) *CTW 22062 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Pete_Seeger_%26_Brother_Kirk_Visit_Sesame_Street Pete Seeger & Brother Kirk Visit '''SESAME' STREET]'' (1974) *CTW 22063 - (not issued-was to have been [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Story_Time '''SESAME' STREET Story Time]) *CTW 22064 - ''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sesame_Street_Book_&_Record '''SESAME' STREET 1-Original Cast]'' (reissue of Columbia CS 1069) (1974) *CTW 22065 - (not issued-was to have been [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Zoo '''SESAME' STREET Zoo]) *CTW 22066 - ''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Grover_Sings_the_Blues '''Grover' Sings the Blues]'' (1974) *CTW 22067 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Year_of_Roosevelt_Franklin '''My' Name Is Roosevelt Franklin]'' (reissue of Columbia C 30387) (1974) *CTW 22068 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bert_&_Ernie_Sing-Along '''Bert' & Ernie Sing-Along]'' (1975) *CTW 22069 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Count_Counts '''The' Count Count's] (1975) *CTW 22070 - (number possibly not used) *CTW 22071 - ''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sesame_Street_Monsters! The '''SESAME STREET Monsters!]'' (1975) *CTW 22072 - The Frog Prince (reissue of Columbia CC 23530) (1976) *CTW 22073 - The Muppet Musicians of Bremen (reissue of Columbia CC 24521) (1976) *CTW 22074 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Official_Sesame_Street_2_Book-and-Record_Album '''SESAME' STREET 2-Original Cast]'' (reissue of Warner Bros. BS 2569) (1977) *CTW 22075 - Concert on Stage-Live! (reissue of Columbia K C 32343) (1977) *CTW 22076 - Let Your Feelings Show! (1977) *CTW 22077 - Signs! (1977) *CTW 22078 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Birthday_from_Sesame_Street_(album) Happy Birthday from '''SESAME' STREET]'' (1977) *CTW 22079 - Numbers! (1977) *CTW 22080 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird_Leads_the_Band '''BIG' BIRD Leads the Band]'' (1977) *CTW 22081 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sesame_Street_Fairy_Tale_Album The '''SESAME' STREET Fairy Tale Album]'' (1977) *CTW 22082 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sleepytime_Bird Sleepytime '''BIRD']'' (1977) *CTW 22083 - Aren't You Glad You're You? (1977) *CTW 22084 - Bob Sings! (1977) *CTW 22085 - (number possibly not used) *CTW 22086 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Story_Time '''SESAME' STREET Story Time]'' (1978) *CTW 22087 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/On_the_Street_Where_We_Live_-_Block_Party! On the '''STREET' Where We Live - Block Party!]'' (1978) *CTW 22088 - Fair Is Fair (1978) *CTW 22089 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/At_Home_with_Ernie_and_Bert At Home with '''Ernie' & Bert]'' (1979) *CTW 22090 - Every Body's Record (1979) *CTW 22091 - Welcome! (reissue of CTW 2550 0]7) (1979) *CTW 22092 - The People in Your Neighborhood (1980) *CTW 22094 - Love (1980) *CTW 22095 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird_Discovers_the_Orchestra '''BIG' BIRD Discovers the Orchestra]'' (1981) *CTW 22096 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Grin_%26_Giggle_with_Big_Bird Grin & Giggle with '''BIG' BIRD]'' (1981) *CTW 22097 - For the 1st Time (1982) *CTW 22098 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Sing-Along! '''SESAME' STREET Sing-Along!]'' (1982) *CTW 22099 - (number possibly not used) *CTW 22100 - (number possibly not used) *CTW 22101 - Surprise! (album) (1983) *CTW 22102 - The Gang's All Here! (1983) *CTW 22103 - My Record (1983) *CTW 22104 - Born to Add: Great Rock & Roll (1983) *CTW 22105 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_of_Cookie_Monster The '''BEST' of Cookie Monster]'' (1983) *CTW 22106 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_of_Ernie The '''BEST' of Ernie]'' (1983) *CTW 22107 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_of_Bert The '''BEST' of Bert]'' (1983) *CTW 22108 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_of_Big_Bird The '''BEST' of BIG BIRD]'' (1983) *CTW 22109 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_of_Grover The '''BEST' of Grover]'' (1983) *CTW 22110 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_of_the_Count The '''BEST' of the Count]'' (1983) *CTW 22111 - [[The Best of Oscar the Grouch|The '''BEST' of OSCAR THE GROUCH]]'' (1983) *CTW 22112 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Christmas_Sing-Along '''SESAME' STREET Christmas Sing-Along]'' (1984) 22550 SERIES: *CTW 22550 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1Sesame_Mucho! ¡'SESAME''' Mucho!]'' (1974) (cover text targeted for Spanish-speaking US market; same contents as CTW 25507) 22550 SERIES: *CC 22553 - The Muppet Alphabet Album (reissue of Columbia CC 22553) (1976) *CC 22556 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Havin'_Fun_with_Ernie_&_Bert Havin' Fun with '''Ernie' & Bert]'' (reissue of Columbia CC 22556) (1976) *CTW 25507 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/%C2%A1Sesame_Mucho! ¡'SESAME''' Mucho!]'' (1974) (cover text targeted for Spanish-speaking US market; same contents as CTW 22550) *CTW 22516 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Merry_Christmas_from_Sesame_Street Merry Christmas from '''SESAME' STREET]'' (1975) *CTW 22517 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/What_Time_Is_It_on_Sesame_Street%3F What Time Is It on '''SESAME' STREET?]'' (1977) *CTW 22518 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/David,_Daydreamin'_on_a_Rainy_Day David, Daydreamin' on a '''RAINY' Day]'' (1978) *CTW 22519 - (number possibly unused; some albums list this as I've Got a Song-Dinah Visits 'SESAME STREET' '', which later became CTW 79009) *CTW 22520 - ''Sing, Sang, Song Singalong (1978) 79000 SERIES: *CTW 79001 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Gold! '''SESAME' STREET Gold!]'' (2-LP reissue of Columbia CS 1069 & Warner Bros. BS 2569) (1977) *CTW 79002 - The Anniversary Album (1978) *CTW 79003 - (number possibly not used) *CTW 79004 - (number possibly not used) *CTW 79005 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Fever_(album) '''SESAME' STREET Fever]'' (1978) *CTW 79006 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Anne_Murray_Sings_for_the_Sesame_Street_Generation Anne Murray Sings for the '''SESAME' STREET Generation]'' (1979) *CTW 79007 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Stars_Come_Out_on_Sesame_Street The Stars Come Out on '''SESAME' STREET]'' (1979) *CTW 79008 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Disco! '''SESAME' Disco!]'' (1979) *CTW 79009 - Dinah! I've Got a Song (1979) *CTW 79010 - (C 79010 was used for cassette version of CC 25503) *CTW 79011 - (C 79011 was used for cassette version of CC 25506) *CTW 79012 - (C 79012 was used for cassette version of CC 25517) *CTW 79013 - (C 79013 was used for cassette version of CC 25516) *CTW 79014 - Getting Ready for School (1981) *CTW 79015 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird_presents_Hans_Christian_Andersen '''BIG' BIRD presents Hans Christian Andersen]'' (1982) *CTW 79016 - Exercise! (1982) 89000 SERIES: *CTW 89001 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Merry_Christmas_from_Sesame_Street Merry Christmas from '''SESAME' STREET]'' (1975) *CTW 89002 - The Anniversary Album (2-LP set; reissue of CTW 79002) (1981) *CTW 89003 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Country '''SESAME' Country]'' (1981) *CTW 89004 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Bert_&_Ernie:_Side_by_Side '''Bert' & Ernie: Side By Side]'' (2-LP set; altered reissue of CTW 22051 & CTW 22056) (1981) *CTW 89005 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Count_Presents_Numbers '''The' Count Presents Numbers]'' (2-LP set; reissue of CTW 22069 & CTW 22079) (1981) *CTW 89006 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Gold! '''SESAME' STREET Gold!]'' (reissue of CTW 7901; this version released in either 1981 or 1982, but copyrights on cover & labels say 1977) *CTW 89007 - Just the 2 of Us (2-LP set; altered reissue of CTW 22058 & CTW 22066) (1982) *CTW 89008 - Just Friends (2-LP set; altered reissue of CTW 22058 & CTW 22061) (1982) 100 SERIES: *CTW 160-B-''Letters, Numbers & Signs'' (3-LP set; reissue of CC 25503, CTW 22077, & CTW 22079) (1977) *CTW 161-B -''Muppet Masquerade'' (3-LP set) (1978) *CTW 182-B -''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Somebody_Come_and_Play_on_a_Rainy_Day Somebody Come & Play on a RAINY Day]'' (3-LP set; reissue of CTW 22060, CTW 25518, & CTW 25520) (1979) OTHER: *JCP 320 L 99 2-5272 F A [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/60_Favorite_Songs_from_Sesame_Street 60 Favorite Songs from '''SESAME' STREET]'' (5-LP set) (1975) Book & record sets SESAME STREET Records also released 24 Book & record sets. These were also released as book & tape sets, with a BT prefix. *BR00001 - [[How to Be a Grouch|How to Be a '''GROUCH']]'' (1981) *BR00002 - Anybody Can Play (1981) *BR00003 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bird_Reads_the_Signs '''BIG' BIRD Reads the Signs]'' (1981) *BR00004 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sesame_Street_Pet_Show The '''SESAME' STREET Pet Show]'' (1981) *BR00005 - [[Oscar-the-Grouch's Alphabet of Trash|'OSCAR'''-'THE-GROUCHs Alphabet of '''TRASH']]'' (1981) *BR00006 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Case_of_the_Missing_Duckie The Case of the Missing '''Duckie']'' (1981) *BR00007 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Count_Counts_a_Party '''The' Count Counts a Party]'' (1981) *BR00008 - Twiddlebugs at Work (1981) *BR00009 - [[Oscar's Book|'OSCAR's Book]]'' (1981) *BR000010 - ''[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Cookie_Monster_and_the_Cookie_Tree '''Cookie Monster & the Cookie Tree]'' (1981) *BR000011 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Grover_Goes_to_School '''Grover' Goes to School]'' (1983) *BR000012 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/What_Did_You_Bring%3F What Did '''YOU' Bring?]'' (1983) *BR000013 - Vegetable Soup (1983) *BR000014 - When Is Saturday? (1983) *BR000015 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Early_Bird_on_Sesame_Street Early '''BIRD' on SESAME STREET]'' (1983) *BR000016 - Don't Forget the Oatmeal! (1983) *BR000017 - The Little Red Hen (1983) *BR000018 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Don't_Cry,_Big_Bird '''DON'T' Cry, BIG BIRD]'' (1983) *BR000019 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Ernie's_Little_Lie '''Ernies Little Lie] (1983) *BR000020 - Show & Tell (1983) *BR000021 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Nobody_Cares_About_Me! Nobody Cares About '''ME'!]'' (1983) *BR000022 - Look What I Found! (1983) *BR000023 - [[Oscar's Rotten Birthday|'OSCAR's '''ROTTEN Birthday]]'' (1983) *BR000024 - [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Ernie's_Big_Mess '''Ernies '''BIG' MESS]'' (1983) See also *''SESAME STREET'' Singles *''SESAME STREET'' Discography *''SESAME STREET'' 45 RPM Sets *'SESAME STREET Records' on the Muppet Wiki *'SESAME STREET Records' on the [http://grouches.wikia.com/wiki/Grouches_Wiki GROUCHES Wiki] Page Navigation Category:All articles Category:All pages Category:Articles Category:Pages Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street articles Category:Sesame Street pages